The BFG
The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 1990. It got re-released by Thames Video on 4th February 1991. It got re-released again by VCI and Thames Video on 25th September 1995. It got re-released once again by Thames Video on 13th October 1997. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. Description Original 1990 release Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl A FULL-LENGTH ANIMATED FEATURE FILM "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. 1995 Re-release The classic full-length animated feature film The animated children's classic Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. 1997 Re-release Full length animated film featuring the voice of David Jason Over 85 Minutes of Giants, Dreams & Adventures 85 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A STORY YOU HAVE TO MIX UP LOTS OF DREAMS TOGETHER." THE BFG Adults and children alike have been enchanted by the magical world of Roald Dahl and will be thrilled all over again by the fairytale world of The BFG. This stunning film, which has been beautifully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, will captivate and delight a whole new generation of tall tale lovers. When little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night, it is just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT as they catch dreams and blow them into children's bedrooms. Trouble creeps up on them when The Trogglehumper and The Bloodbottler hatch a naughty plot and Sophie and The BFG have to persuade the Queen of England to help them stop the fiendish plans of the mischievous giants. So sit back with the family and soak up the magic of this fairytale land of giants, dreams and adventures! Cast * David Jason as The BFG * Amanda Root as Sophie * Angela Thorne as The Queen of England * Ballard Berkeley as The Head of the Army * Michael Knowles as The Head of the Air Force * Don Henderson as The Bloodbottler, The Freshlumpeater and The Sergeant * Mollie Sugden as Mary * Frank Thornton as Mr. Tibbs * Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Clonkers * Jimmy Hibbert as Additional Voices Credits Trailers and info 1997 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:The BFG Category:Thames Video Collection logo from 1986 to 1990 Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 4th February 1991 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 25th September 1995 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 13th October 1997